Shipmates
by XxDazzledFrequentlyxX
Summary: Bella has been a slave all her life when James buys her she’s taken aboard his ship, but as Bella finds her sea legs she also finds true love when she meets the youngest member of the crew who has a past history with the slave market.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight **

**This story was written by my friend and she wanted to know what you guys would think of it!**

Edward shook his head at the terrified girl whimpering before him, she was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to stop her crying as she was ruining her beautiful face.

He snorted in disgust, filthy James, she looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent, not for very long he doubted. With one final fury-filled glance he turned on his heel and headed back to his bunk.

She had been a slave for four years now, taken from her family, from london

Bella couldn't believe her luck, she'd been a slave for four years, taken from her farther when she had stowed upon his ship and been abducted by pirates. She was blessed to be finally saved, but she was still on a ship with only men, for what was going to be a five month journey. And what Jasper told her she really did want to believe.

"I swear, none of the crew will take advantage of you Bella. James is the only one here who would do that- and he has his own girl."

Bella shivered, she felt sorry for the girl but she wasn't going to protest. Living in slavery had made her immune to any conscience she might have had.

She listened in, dead interested as Jasper began to describe the rest of the crew.

Bella scanned the faces, making a mental note of the people Jasper told her to avoid.

Her gaze passed a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he winked at her and a sly grin spread across his face. Bella inwardly grimaced and added him to her list.

Jasper had finished with his list when Bella noticed a pair of emerald green eyes emerge from the shadows.

Her breathe immediately caught in her throat as she took in his beauty. She stood there unable to remove her gaze from the Adonis before her.

He walked towards one of his fellow shipmates, power alluding every move he made. The big burly man, that she had recently learnt was Emmett, turned towards his friend and whispered something in his ear.

The green eyes immediately caught her gaze, knowing that she shouldn't stare, Bella tried to tear her eyes from his green orbs that seemed to bore into her brown muddy ones.

His gaze averted over her body and Bella felt naked under his gaze.

A bright shade of red spread over her face as she averted her eyes to the floor to cover her embarrassment at being caught staring.

He looked back at her face and Bella lifted her head to once again lose herself in the depths of his eyes. A grimace spread across his features as his brow furrowed in frustration? Annoyance? Bella instantly felt guilty and knew that she had stepped out of line. She turned her attention back to Jasper.

"What about that other man?" she asked shyly

"Edward?" jasper asked tilting his head to the side.

She nodded, "he seemed angry at my presence, will he hurt me?"

"No, no Bella, Edward hates slavery even more than Emmett and I do, he was the one that insisted on buying you anyway, its him you should thank." Jasper explained.

"Why does he hate slavery?" Bella was curious now, but instantly regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips. He knew better than to ask questions.

"His parents were killed by slavers, when Edward was just a boy, his father died stopping them from taking Alice, Edward's sister and my fiancé, she got away but his mother was not so lucky, his father had to watch while she was raped and then killed before they finished him also." Jasper's eyes held sadness as he talked about his loves parents.

"Oh" the sound only barely escaped her lips as tears pricked her eyes, "so he isn't angry at me but for the reason that I am here." It was more a statement than a question but Bella thought she ought to get all the facts straight so as not to say the wrong thing in front of him.

Jasper simply nodded, trying to gain his composure as he blinked away unshed tears. Bella caught her bottom lip between her teeth as her nerves began to get the best of her.

Bella walked, half-hidden, behind Emmett, her face peeking out from behind his side. She wasn't short exactly, in fact she was quite tall and slim for her age, but Emmett was really tall, it was quite convenient actually.

He led her into a small dark parlour; she barely noticed the movement of the ship now, but the room was quite claustrophobic.

Edward was lounging in one of the chairs at the back of the parlour. She hid herself, avoiding Edward's gaze, completely behind Emmett and whispered in his ear almost silently,

"Where's Jasper?" she felt Edward gaze on her but tried to keep her focus on Emmett's answer.

"Doing duties outside, he always offers to take first shift,-says he likes the peace and quiet."

"oh".

Edward gave Jasper a funny look. "If I didn't suspect you'd done it long ago I'd make a sarcastic remark about you having gone mad."

Bella tried to avoid the arm Emmett reached behind him to grab her with, but failed. He pushed her forward, "this is Bella".

Edward looked shocked as she darted back behind Emmett, "She trusts you already?"

Emmett nodded, "we made friends last night." His face paled, "I didn't mean it like that Bella".

"S'alright", she whispered, her voice sounding oddly loud and echoed throughout the parlour.

**Sooooo what do you think??????**

**Please Review it would mean to the world to my friend **** xx**

**Reviews are like hugs and rainbows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight **

**I apologize to cheesepuff311, because although I did get your review my friend has already written the next few chapters and I didn't put them up immediately because neither of us knew if it would be good or not, so for the next few chapters it may not be as good but she has taken into account your suggestions and constructive criticism and will work on it in the future chapter. **

**Please check out the other stories, as they are also both written by my friends, and they would love reviews and some constructive criticism. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!! xx**

Emmett grinned, Edward would like that, and so he thanked the Carlisle for the news and returned below deck to let the rest of his crew know the good news.

"...So she's ours to look after?" Jasper summarised.

Emmett nodded, "I'm 100% sure he'll keep his word."

"Yeah, definitely a man of his word, James." Edward remarked. The news spread through him, engulfing him in a feeling of relief. He glanced at Bella for the first time since Jasper had pulled her from behind his back.

Reaslising she had nowhere to sit, even if she didn't want to, he cursed himself for forgetting his manners and stood up, "Sit Bella".

Bella's half-relaxed face turned terrified as she tiptoed over. He winced as he realised it had sounded like an order, "No, wait..." He took her arm. Another order, he shook himself.

"I didn't mean..." he looked down, "I didn't mean that as an order."

Bella relaxed slightly and smiled, "thank-you sir."

He flinched, "you err, you don't have to call me sir, Bella".

A huge grin spread across her face, lighting up the room, and knocking the breathe out of him. He had a feeling it had been a long time since she had smiled like that.

Bella crept out onto the deck, Jasper right behind her, ready to catch her if she should fall on the steep stairs. In front of her Emmett opened the hatch onto the deck. She nearly swooned at the smell and the feel of the clear night air washing over her.

Jasper pushed her gently and she rushed forward up the last steps and into the night air.

Emmett and Jasper had been making her wait for three days until she could come up on deck. None of the men willing to let the beautiful, charming girl risk an encounter with James. She found it oddly amusing, really, the way they were protecting her, she had encountered worse, it was like she'd put them under her spell.

She gazed in delight at the twinkling stars and twirled around the deck, she felt free, a bubble of laughter was building up in her throat. She danced in the moonlight and she couldn't hold it in any longer. It burst forward, the sound was foreign to her, and she had forgotten what it was like to laugh.

She did a few more twirls around the deck laughing freely, before coming to rest against the rigging. Her breaches tightening around her legs as she ran. Her hair escaped the confinements of her pins as it fell down to her hips.

Emmett glanced over at his brother's reaction to Bella's sudden outburst. Edward was watching her admiringly. His hands frozen somewhere over a knot he was untying. Emmett crept up behind him and gently took the knot from his hands.

"Go on, I know you want to." One eyebrow raised, challenging him to disagree. Edward nodded still dazed and slid down the mast to the lower deck.

Edward walked forward until he had Bella's attention, she smiled, dazzling him completely. He wasn't going to lie to himself; in the moonlight she looked absolutely delectable.

He stepped forward and then bowed jokingly, "may I have this dance?"

She giggled, the sound vibrated through him, heating him on the inside. "But there's no music".

"we'll make our own music" he replied, pulling her closer by the hand she slipped in his proffered one.

Emmett laughed to himself, as Edward bowed and offered her his hand; it hadn't escaped his notice, or that of the rest of the crew, that Edward was the only one of them to have any manners. He quickly finished untying the knot he'd taken from his brother, and slipped back under the hatch.

Bella sighed happily, her warm body pressed up against his, as they swayed to the sound of their own music and the beat of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. So this was what peace felt like.

An hour later Bella sighed once more, being a slave had made her scared of being too close to men, but tonight she's surpassed herself, being pressed up tightly against Edward's body, listening to the sounds of the sea rushing gently back and forth, and his gently whispers had been almost perfect.

Almost... The memories of her past experiences haunted her still and it used a lot of her will power to push them away and just live in the moment.

Now, she was leaning against Edward's shoulder as they rested against the side of the boat, the soft waves lulled her further and further towards dreamland, like the boat was pulling her back across the sea away from the horrible nightmares.

Bella jolted awake, a rough arm pulling her to her feet and growling softly. She shivered, and froze automatically. This man she hadn't met yet, this man was using that very same animalistic tone that the other men used.

She pulled away from his jaws as he leant forward to kiss her. 'No, please!' she whimpered. The door flung open, and Edward's intimidating form filled the doorway. He grabbed the man from her and pulled her behind him. 'NO!' he shouted he pinned the man against the wall, a menacing, possessive growl passed his lips. 'Don't you touch her! If I see you near her again I will throw you overboard, you will regret ever setting your eyes upon her!'

Bella hid behind Edward, shaking at the man's furious expression. She whimpered as the man grabbed Edward's shoulder and lifted him up, his feet barely touching the floor.

"Don't you ever threaten me, you lousy shit, I rule this ship. Keep your girl, but this afternoon you've got deck punishment!"

Bella sighed with relief as the man stalked off. Deck punishment, just more work maybe? That didn't sound so bad.

Edward grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards his cabin "Where are we going?" her voice broke his anger as he turned to face her. He cupped her face in his hands searching her for any injuries "did he hurt you?" his voice filled with concern, touched her deeply, no one had ever been concerned for her welfare for a long time. She shook her head mutely before following him into his cabin.

"You'll be safer here" Edward laid a sheet and a pillow onto the ground, gesturing to the bed for her to sleep in, whilst he set up camp on the floor. Bella knew she should say no and insist that he sleeps on his own bed whilst she sleeps on the floor, but she was too shaken by James' actions that she simply didn't have the strength to protest. Sleep soon engulfed her.

Bella screamed, this was deck punishment! This was torture!

**Sooooo what do you think??????**

**Please Review it would mean to the world to my friend **** xx**

**Reviews are like hugs and rainbows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews my friend was beaming with joy every time i tell her a new review has popped into my email! You guys have boosted her confidence and both she and i cannot thank you enough!!!!!!!!! So keep on reviewing and it really does make her day! **

**Please check out the other stories, as they are also both written by my friends, and they would love reviews and some constructive criticism. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!! xx**

Edward shot her a consoling look, his eyes resigned to fate. Emmett captured her in his metallic grip and covered her mouth with his hand, so that she couldn't scream and attract James' attention. She shook herself, trying to get rid of his grip, but he was three times her size, and ten times as strong.

Carlisle and Jasper took Edward's arms reluctantly and steadied him as the captain slit his sack shirt off, where it fell to a head on the deck floor.

Bella moaned, NO! Not Edward! He had been so kind to her..

James raised his whip, "twenty lashes; deck punishment".

Bella shut her eyes, squeezing tightly, before she could see the pain inflicted.

Edward's first groan echoed over the deck, Bella blinked tears back, crying wasn't going to help now.

Nineteen lashes later, she was released by Emmett, as the sound of the hatch closing behind James shook the ship, along with his screamed orders to continue work.

Bella gripped Edward's arm, not remembering scrambling across the deck to reach him, not caring either.

He shot her a weak smile, "Don't look so worried, Bella," she tried to obey, used to following orders, however the worry stuck to her face.

She took his hand from Jasper's arm, which he was leaning on to stay upright and helped him down to the hatch.

Jasper shot her a grateful look and went back to doing the work James had ordered.

Bella pulled Edward into his cabin, he rested on her heavily, and that scared her. She led him into the crew's parlour, and he collapsed onto a chair, careful not to touch his sore back to the chair.

Swallowing deeply to prepare herself, Bella walked around to the back of the seat to look at the damage to his back.

Edward twisted around and stood up unsteadily.

A frown spread across her features. "Sit down, I want to look at your back."

Edward shook his head, "No you don't"

"Yes, I do" crossing her arms she moved to stand in front of him.

"No"

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what I'm wrapping bandages around? Well?" She raised her eyebrow accusingly. Hoping that he wouldn't pick up on how bemused she was.

"You Don't have to help me Bella."

"Do"

"Don't"

"Yes Edward, I really do. Who else will do it?" she sighed, this was ridiculous.

Edward shook his head, hair falling into his green eyes, giving Bella a funny feeling in her tummy.

"Jasper or Emmett .... maybe Carlisle?" he mumbled, barely audible.

Bella rolled her eyes, imagining a huge man trying to fiddle with delicate bandages. She looked over to Edward and saw a hunch in his brow. She gasped; he_ really_ didn't want her to heal him!

"Well, I had no idea you were so opposed to the idea of me touching you." She bit out, her venomous reply not disguising the hurt in her voice, as she turned on her heel and stomped towards the door.

Edward's face twisted into a pained expression, "No Bella, I never meant that!"

She raised an eyebrow inquiringly, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"I...I don't want you to have to see me...weak, you know?" He shifted uncomfortably.

Bella looked incredulous, or in pain, but she hoped it was the first. "No actually, I don't know. Why ever not?"

Edward frowned slightly, looking genuinely puzzled, "Um, I don't know."

Bella sighed again. Her brown fair fanning away from her face wildly, "If you have no reasons, and I promise I'll hurt you a lot less than Emmett..."

"Bella, will you heal me? Edward interrupted her. He blushed as she looked surprised, "err... Please?"

She nodded, "sure". She smiled and swallowed once more, at her request he spun around slowly, she blinked. Having her emotions under a tight enough rein so that they didn't give away her horror.

Each whip mark was surrounded by blood and plasma; his skin (what little of it that wasn't broken) was red and sore-looking.

The blood dripped onto his trousers and onto the floor. She winced automatically at the carpet.

Edward turned back around, and she braced herself for another argument...

That never came.

He stepped forward, eyes glued on hers, heavy-lidded.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you Bella", he whispered.

She swallowed: he was close, really close.

He leant down, her feet glued to the floor. She didn't know if she would have moved if she could have, she didn't know anything. _Think_ Bella.

His hair, so bronze it gleamed in the dusk light that shone through the curtain in the porthole. His eyes bore into hers. His skin, the heat coming from his body, she could feel it now.

He paused for a moment, as her breathing came in silent gasps. His head tipped down slowly towards hers where they brushed warm across her won. He caught her lips properly, and massaged her lips with his own.

"Bella," he breathed her name, she shivered at how he said her name, with desire. She breathed in quickly, he smelled of soap and sweat, his bare chest brushing against her breasts. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, as his rested on her hips, drawing her closer.

Her hands continued, brushing over his chest and moved to stroke his back. Edward flinched.

Pulling back quickly she saw the pain cross his face. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock. Stepping backwards, her hands flew around in a helpless attempt to make him feel better.

His hands clasped around her wrists before pinning them to her sides.

He brushed another kiss against her lips, smiling as he withdrew.

Momentarily dazed it took a moment before Bella remembered what she was going to do.

"erm, well, oh yes, your back" she blinked a few times before grabbing his arm and laid his across the bunk.

She arranged him so that his hands were resting underneath his head, elbows pointing,a dn his poor, bleeding back exposed to the air, where she could tape it up.

He smiled, "You're quite the little nurse".

She smirked, "Uh uh, when I'm finished with you, I'll more resemble a dentist."

He winced, " pulling out my teeth?"

She nodded smiling, " you bet".

He laughed, "I'm sure if it's you doing it I'll be fine, I don't think you'd hurt a fly Bella."

"Sure," she joked, picking out the first roll of bandaging from the cupboard. She set it against his skin, dripping brandy across the material, he gasped as it stung and burned.

"Blimey, you weren't joking."

"I wish I was," she said soflty, tying the bandage and moving onto the second of the twenty wounds.

**Sooooo what do you think??????**

**Please Review it would mean to the world to my friend xx**

**Reviews are like hugs and rainbows! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I would love to apologise for my friend's lack of commitment as I have been having a go at her every day for the next chapter as I am as excited to read it as I am sure you are.**

**Once again thank you very much for all your reviews they are been a pleasure to read and my friend couldn't be happier, she is even thinking of using parts of this story for her English creative writing essay! What do you guys think??? Hope you aren't too annoyed at her, I certainly was... :P lol...so anyway, here it is the next chapter... enjoy **** !**

Two weeks later saw Bella leaning back into Edward's arms. Her hair whipped back in the strong wind, and the sea spray brought pink tinges to her cheeks.

They stood at the front of the boat, the setting horizon stretched out in front of her.

She felt a smile stretch across her face as Edward nuzzled his face into her bare neck.

She blessed whatever God's there were that after their argument two weeks previously in the parlour, they had grown so much closer, ever since that day James had left Bella well alone.

Edward, on the other hand, was being worked to the bone for annoying James. But at last Edward was happier with her around.

A slight tugging on her waist caused her to turn around in Edward's arms as he refused to loosen his grip on her.

She stared up into Edward's amazingly green eyes, and felt herself sigh with happiness.

He pressed his lips to hers, as she melted; she could only feel slight annoyance coursing through her as someone screamed, "land ho!"

Bella leaned further forwards, engrossed in the beautiful sight that was unravelling before her.

The island was slowly appearing, as if from a daze, the sun beating down on it, glowing, showing them the way.

Bella couldn't help but jump up slightly in her excitement to reach their new destination.

She glanced up at Edward, her face beaming with joy. He smiled her favourite crooked smile before, taking her elbow and leading her back down to the cabin.

She didn't want to go but she understood that she could not be asked to unload, as was too weak, and Edward wanted her safely in the cabin whilst he went to help.

Five hours later they were dumping their stuff in their cabin, Edward, his bare chest glistening with swear under the glare of the sun, had just finished harbouring the ship.

Bella swallowed her nerves and pushed him onto the bed.

She shuffled a bit, he drew breath, she had no idea what that did to him.

"It would be easier if you took your shirt off."

"Oh, of course", he pushed his torso off the bunk careful not to tip her off, and she slid her hands around to his chest to undo the buttons keeping his shirt together.

When his shirt had been disguarded on the floor she ran her hands gently down his back, smoothing his sides and the crinkles that the past few days had etched into his muscles.

Bella began to hum, the tunes of several beautiful melodies entwining into one, her voice lilted like that of a lark as she rubbed his skin back and forth, her small yet very commanding palms blessing his back with an empty, tension –removing state. She lightly traces the scars that she had bestowed on him. He flinched under her touch 'Bella?'

'Its ok,' she relaxed her fingers and continued with her ministrations.

Slowly Bella felt Edward relax underneath her, a sigh escaped her lips as her hands continued their path along his spine.

His breathing soon became slow and she knew he was finally asleep. The sound of his breathing slowly lulled her closer to sleep.

She slowly slid off his back, careful not to wake him, sitting on the edge of his bed she looked back at the Adonis that had stolen her heart, a small piece of hair fell in front of his eyes, without thinking she reached forward to brush it away but quickly caught herself in fear of waking him, he need all the sleep he could get.

She went to leave but was stopped by a strong muscular arm wrap slowly around her waist. She was pulled back against Edward's warm, bare, chest.

She was enveloped in his arms as she fell asleep to the reassuring heat of his breath upon her neck.

They were woken with a start when Jasper came barging in, alerting them that James was approaching the ship.

'How far away is he?' Edward groaned, immediately awake

'less than 5 minutes' Jasper replied. Bella knew that their moment was gone and that they may not get another.

Seven minutes later James walked along the deck towards where Edward was standing.

'I want you to spend the night on the island. Prove your worth and your strength to me, you'll take the girl with you.'

He turned away 'Oh be careful you don't know what might be out there' he chuckled deep and low.

'yes sir' Edward scowled, James simply smiled and stalked away.

Bella, who had been watching close by, felt fear rise in the pit of her stomach. Even though they were facing danger together, she knew he would be reckless to save her. Still, they would be alone, together.

The sun was low in the sky by the time Edward had completed the makeshift camp.

He looked over to see Bella wondering along the beach, the water splashing against her ankles. He jogged over to her grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips as she was flung around, her legs flailing helplessly, her feet just skimming the water.

Edward put her down carefully and caught her in a passionate gaze, looking into her soul.

He reached down and silently entwined their fingers as he led her deeper into the sparkling water, not once breaking his gaze.

Edward stopped when he could feel the water splashing the top of his now soaking trousers as the waves sprayed his bare chest.

Pulling her closer Edward pressed her to him, still looking in her eyes his hands travelled down her back as hers reached around his neck.

His hands moved down and gently cupped her bottom bringing her closer to his now evident arousal. A warm desire instantly raced through her body, a sensation she had greatly become accustomed to.

Her mind was in a trance of the unknown, only now aware that he was touching her so intimately.

This kiss was like none of the previous ones, it was longer and more torturous, and awakening senses she didn't know even existed.

He slowly pulled her further into the awaiting sea.

**Ok my friend is currently going through a writer's block and has, her words not mine "hit the blasted wall!!" . she isn't sure where this story should go or what should happen to the characters, she has a few ideas but not enough to create a whole story....sooo, what i am trying to get to here, and what my friend would really like is some help and ideas on where you guys belive the story should go, what should happen next and all that jazz.......**

**So if anyone has any ideas please feel free to review or email my fan fic account!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Thx**


	5. Chapter 5

**************** I'm pretty sure you can guess what they just did **************

A small cry shattered the blissful silence 'TOM!'

James!

Realisation dawned on Edward as he realised what he had just done. Disgusted with himself he threw Bella's dress over her to cover her up. He didn't want to leave her but he didn't want James to come and find them here. He shut his eyes, hoping it was all a dream. 'Edward!'

Edward's eyes flew open; pulling away from her he turned his back to the goddess that was lying on the soft sand. He let out a small sigh, after once again hearing his name pass her lips.

'I can't. Not here!' he didn't want to do it like this, not here, she deserved to be loved, in a beautiful bed with the man she will spend the rest of her life with.

Edward stalked away, ready to face the wrath of James!

"Get to work!" James brawled. His foot bruising the skin on Edward's back as he pushed the boy's face into the deck – or tries to. Edward's arms burned with the power of keeping him off the deck.

"Fifty Press-ups!" James chanted playfully, "or I'll leave you on the island!"

Edward gritted his teeth and lowered himself down, James' foot making the fifty press-ups far harder than a normal hundred.

He couldn't ask Bella to live on an island with him, and there was no way he would leave her.

It made him sick that James could order him about like this...

The next day Edward's back was bruised and bleeding, as he struggled off his bunk and smiled over at the small blanket wrapped bundle in the corner, which he knew was Bella, from the sweet, steady breathing she made when asleep.

He could recognise that sound anywhere. Determined not to show anyone the bruises on his back in case they made a fuss and woke Bella, he stripped off his night shirt and pulled another from the bed.

He jumped about a foot in the air. His foster brother, Emmett stood behind him, his face centimetres from his own. Despite the dark light Edward could see the angry expression on Emmett's face clearly.

His heart sank, "Don't wake Sapphy?" He pleaded, readying himself for Emmett's angry charade against James' cruelty to him the day before.

In answer Emmett took the shirt from Edward's hand, threw it against the bed and pulled him bare-chested out into the night air on deck.

"Look what that B****** of a man did to you!"

Edward craned his head around, but his back protested so he couldn't see the damage.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it feels or I'm going to tear that freaking James from..."

"Well, well, well."

Guess what? James was up on deck. Edward swallowed back bile and turned desperately to Emmett, his heart going out to him for the next words he knew he would her;

"20 whips, deck punishment."

5 hours later: the crew are all out on deck

Emmett moaned as the whip hit his back full force. Bella winced and hid her face in Edward's shirt. This was unfair. Though the circumstances were painful and unjustified, they gave Bella a good chance to see and smile at the poor slave girl that James kept in his cabin.

She was skinny and pale, her skin almost white with lack of sun. Indeed, Bella had never seen her above the deck before now, and it had been several months since she'd first been loaded on ship by James. The girl wore a white dress that clung to her, revealing her ribs.

Despite the obvious lack of concern for her physical state, James held her close and leered at her cruelly. The girl's eyes were squeezed close, she seemed to be in agony, watching someone else suffer.

She must be nice, Bella thought, to care about someone that badly. Especially someone she's never really met.

Edward pulled her close, his own hand shaking as he witnessed his friend's pain. Bella watched as the girl flicked her own eyes open and sighed with relief that the punishment on Emmett was finished.

Edward rushed over, and , along with Jasper, supported his friend into the deck's hatch. Before Emmett was marched under the deck by the two men, his head swivelled round and surveyed the ship. His eyes rested on the slave girl and Bella remembered how he had welcomed her.

She beamed, even though James was against them all, she knew she was with some of the nicest people in the world.

Bella gazed curiously after the slave girl. She wanted to help her to. When the slave looked curiously around the ship, her eyes glittered with suppressed intelligence and curiosity. Bella knew how she felt, and she really wanted to help.

Maybe they could be friends?

**I know I have not put a chapter up in ages! but my friend hasn't given me any chapters in yonks! But I have sat down with her and made her write up another chapter and she has given me another so hopefully she will be done with that sometime soon. :D keep the reviews coming guys! **


End file.
